Duel Academy Stories: The Thompson Chronicles
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Along with Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Bastion Misawa, Six Sisters are in duel academy hoping to improve their skills as great duelists. What they don't know is that they'll have a hand in saving the world in Duel Academy Stories: The Thompson Chronicles.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you're about to see. I only own the Thompson Sisters and my ideas for this Story. Everything else is owned by their respective creators who've given me permission to use what you're about to see. The Following Duels were written by The Duelist of Dawn with help from PrincessAnime08. Emerarudo Misheru owns Aryanna, PrincessAnime08 owns a character you'll love to meet in later chapters while I own only the Thompson Sisters. So let's start the show. One more thing the following duels were written by The Duelist of Dawn so if he's reading this then I thank him for all his help with the duels of this chapter. Thank you that is all.

**Duel Academy Stories: The Thompson Chronicles**

**New Duelists on the Block**

Domino City, Home to many famous duelists such as Joey Wheeler, the Luckiest Duelist on Earth, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, and Yugi Muto the King of Games himself. Domino City is also home to many dueling related facilicites such as the Kaiba Dome.

Currently at the Kaiba Dome some upcoming duelists were hoping to get into Duel Academy, The most well-known school that trains its students to become better duelists. Right now there were three duelists at the top of the stands watching the duels going on. The first was a girl around 5'9". She had a slender figure, brown, wavy, waist length hair and big brown eyes. She wore the girls Obelisk Blue uniform but had the blouse unbuttoned to reveal a Black, V-neck shirt revealing the tops of her gorgeous F Cup breasts. This was Aryanna Yuki a Third Year Student in Duel Academy.

The second was a girl three inches shorter than Aryanna, and like her fellow student she had waist length black hair with light green streaks tied into braided pig tails. She had light green eyes and a warm personality. Like Aryanna she too wore the Obelisk Blue Girls Uniform but hers was customized to fit her curvy figure and show off her gorgeous curves. She also wore a long skirt in place of the standard skirts and heels. This was Reina Thompson one of Aryanna's best friends and a fellow Third Year Student.

The third girl was also the same height at Reina Thompson and she too had waist length black hair. Her hair was tied into a Pony Tail and had brown streaks in it. She wore the Obelisk Blue Girls Uniform but had it unbuttoned and worn like a vest to show off the brown sports bra. She also wore a pair of short brown shorts in place of the skirt and she wore hiking boots. This was Rita Thompson, a tough tomboy and proud of it. Aryanna, Rita, and Reina were watching the duels down below and they could see that they were doing okay.

"You know something Ary," Rita spoke, "I think the Proctors should've used their own decks instead of the exam decks against us."

"You're beginning to sound like my brother, Jaden," Aryanna stated, "He loves dueling more than anything in the world."

"In that case Reina and I can't wait to meet him. He sounds like he'd be a worthy duelist."

"You really don't get much of a challenge from the Obelisk blues around here do you?"

"I'm afraid not Ary," Reina piped up, "Rita and I have seen more heart and soul in the Slifer Red Dorm than in the Obelisk Blue Dorms. In fact our own sisters are the only ones who can give us a challenge."

"Speaking of your sisters they're First Year Ra Yellows," Aryanna replied, "Isn't that something to be proud of?"

"Then we would've been worthy of being in Obelisk Blue instead of facing a regular exam deck to get in there," Reina pointed out, "But then again it's not our fault that Doctor Crowler wanted us promoted to Obelisk Blue as soon as Possible."

"Guess he got tired of us beating so many of his precious Obelisk Blues when we got to Slifer Red," Rita giggled, "That and he hoped that by promoting us our sisters would hesitate to face us when they were slapping around Obelisk Blues in duels."

"Which reminds me Aryanna did Rita and I ever thank you for defending our sisters from the snobby blues when they insulted them and tried to compare them to us?" Reina asked.

"You did so numerous time ladies," Ary giggled, "And each time I said you're welcome and that I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Looks like your brother's about to duel next," Rita pointed out before seeing who Jaden's opponent was, "Oh great its Doctor Vellian Crowler, Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm."

"Relax Sis," Reina assured, "If Jaden's as good as Ary says he is then he's going to own this duel."

Reina, Rita, and Aryanna turned their attention to the duel as Jaden and Doctor Crowler were about to face off.

Two other people were watching the duel with interest. One of them wore a gray and white school uniform while the other was a small boy with blue hair and glasses. They were Bastion Misawa and Syrus Truesdale respectively and they too had their own comments on the duel.

"I knew that Jaden was ready for a duel but I'm not sure he can handle this." Syrus said.

"I concur with that Syrus," Bastion pointed out. "Jaden's going up against Dr. Crowler and he's an expert."

"Will you both lay off?" a tough female voice said, "If this Jaden Yuki kid says he's got this then he's got this."

"That's right we've seen what Jaden's made of and so have our sisters." Another female voice added, this one was more gentle yet stern at the same time. "Besides, we know that Jaden's going to win this."

Bastion and Syrus turned to see two more girls taking seats next to them. The girls looked like younger versions of Reina and Rita with blonde hair, firm and natural breasts, large asses, and slim yet toned bodies. Syrus and Bastion knew who they were on the spot.

"Rose and Sara, what a pleasant Surprise," Bastion said calmly.

"This is unexpected," Syrus pointed out, "I never thought that we'd be sitting next to two beautiful girls and great duelists."

"Oh Syrus we're not that good you know," one of the girls said.

This girl wore her long blond hair in a braided ponytail had fire red streaks lining her hair, She wore a Ra Yellow Girls uniform with the blazer opened revealing her red sports bra and wore a pair of yellow hiking shorts and yellow sneakers in place of the skirt. This was Rose Thompson, one of Reina and Rita Thompson's younger sisters. Her scarlet eyes gave the impression that she was a tough as nails girl but had a caring side making her resemble a younger version of Rita Thompson.

Her sister on the other hand resembled a younger version of Reina Thompson with her emerald green streaked blonde hair in simple pigtails unlike the braided pig tails of her older sister. She wore a Ra Yellow uniform but in place of the short yellow mini skit she wore a frilly long yellow dress customized to match and fit the blazer. This was Sara Thompson and she was a Dragunity Duelist and a strong yet beautiful one at that but she could also mix it up in a duel as well.

"Where have you two been?" Syrus asked, "I thought you would've come here to watch the duels."

"We were but we had to go smack an elitist snob upside the head first." Rose said.

"Who did you smack upside the head and why?" Bastion asked almost afraid to know.

"A guy by the name of Chazz Princeton," Sara said holding her nose at the mention of his name, "That guy is terribly obnoxious. I hope somebody beats some humility into him."

"Why do you say that?" Syrus asked.

"Chazz Princeton is the younger brother of Slade and Jagger Princeton," Bastion said, "Slade is the top of the Political world while Jagger is the top in the Financial world."

"Actually Bastion they were the tops of their respective fields." Rose said with a smirk.

"Then if Chazz's brothers aren't the tops in those fields, who is?" Syrus asked.

Over with Aryanna, she was wondering the same thing after Reina and Rita told her about the Princeton Family.

"The Thompson family is at the top of the Financial World," Reina spoke, "Our dad owns the largest shipping and internal transport empire in all of Japan and the world."

"Well that explains business but what about the Political World," Aryanna asked, "Who's the best in that field?"

"One of our uncles," Rita pointed out, "Our family doesn't mess around with politics that much but our uncle didn't want Slade Princeton getting his claws in the Political world."

"So basically your family is now on top of the Political and Financial worlds?" Aryanna asked.

"That's right!" Reina and Rita said in unison.

Back with Syrus and Bastion they too were shocked to hear that as well.

"So if your family is on top of both business and finance I guess you four are on top of the dueling world," Syrus assumed.

"Actually we're great duelists and we're just trying to improve on our skills," Rose spoke.

"And FYI Slade and Jagger have a huge grudge against our uncle and father for successfully overthrowing them in their respective fields," Sara added, "And I think Chazz has a grudge against us for all the defeats we handed him."

Syrus and Bastion didn't know what to say after that as they turned to watch the duel unfold between Jaden and Doctor Crowler.

Jaden: 4000/ Crowler: 4000

"Alright, young scholar, I'll be the one leading off," Crowler announced as he drew his sixth card, "Now pay attention; I summon the Boot-Up Soldier – Dread Dynamo in attack mode!" (ATK: 0/ DEF: 2000/ LV: 4)

When playing the monster cards, a brown robot with a large gap in its body plus a smaller gear shape gap inside of it appeared.

"0 ATK," Syrus asked, "In attack mode?"

"He must be up to something..."

Seeing Jaden's puzzled look, the Obelisk Headmaster smirked, "Now I hope that move didn't catch you by surprise; because I'm not done! I activate the Spell Card, Machine Duplication!" He announced, inserting his next card, "With it, I summon two more copies of a Machine-Type monster with 500 or less ATK!" Two cards slid out of his deck. "And I'll summon two more Dread Dynamos!"

Two more brown robots appeared next to the first.

"Finally, two cards face down and end my turn," Crowler concluded as two reversed cards appeared behind his monsters.

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." Torimaki, the boy with glasses and one of the boys with Chazz, said.

"Then this duel is over," Raizou, the other boy, said. "No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler."

Chazz grinned at this. "I think I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second-rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way."

"Nice monsters," Jaden smiled, catching everyone by surprise, and then drew his next card, "But now it's my turn; I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode! (ATK: 1000/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 3)"

As he placed the card on the field, a green bird man appeared and let out a battle cry.

The applicants gasped at what they thought Jaden was going to do next.

"He better not think about attacking..."

"Attack one of those Dread Dynamos with Feather break!" Jaden called, having his monster take flight and launch white feathers from his back.

Chazz and his flunkies were chuckling at what the applicant just did, and Crowler smirked as well.

"A costly mistake," Crowler shouted, revealing one of his face down cards, "I activate the Trap, Inverse Universe! With this card, I can switch the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field!"

"Well, my monster's ATK and DEF are the same..." Jaden stated.

"By MY monsters, have 2000 DEF and are about to come to his ATK!"

Everyone gasped as a white aura surrounded all of Crowler's monsters, sparking them to life. (ATK: 0-2000/ DEF: 2000-0)

"And with 2000 ATK..."

Bastion's words died in his mouth as Avian's feathers bounced off one of the Dread Dynamos and then it retaliated with an enormous amount of electricity that destroyed Avian himself into pixels.

Jaden: 3000/ Crowler: 4000

The crowd went in shock as Jaden went down 1000 life points on his own turn.

"It's that kid's fault," Zane stated, "He should have known that one of those cards was a trap."

"He'll need to find some way to recover and fast," Alexis added.

Aryanna, Reina, and Rita were also watching from their place in the stands and they too were worried for Jaden as well.

"Jaden really fouled up that time Ary," Reina pointed out, "He should've waited before attacking."

"That's how Jaden is," Aryanna said, "He usually duels with his heart with his brain taking a back seat."

"His brain is going to need a tune up if he wants to win this," Rita reminded.

"Calm down you two Jaden can turn this around. He's a good duelist for a reason."

Reina and Rita had to be content with Aryanna's words as they watched Jaden continue his turn.

"Well, I'm not done yet," Jaden announced, as he inserted two cards into his deck, "I throw down two face down cards and activate Silent Doom to revive Avian from my Graveyard!" After wards, Avian reemerged from a portal in the ground, kneeling and covering himself with his wings.

"And I think it's time that I end this," Crowler stated, "Looks like you're not Academy material... I activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm, letting me destroy your Spell and Trap cards that are out on the field!"

Seeing that harsh windstorm about to carry Jaden's face down cards off the field, everyone thought it was going to be over when...

"I activate my trap card," Jaden announced, "Feather Wind! With Avian on the field, I can negate your Spell card and destroy it!"

Crowler gasped as Avian took flight and countered Heavy Storm with a giant wind of his own, canceling each other out.

"He saved himself there," Bastion stated.

"But for how long?" Syrus wondered.

"We won't know until we see what Crowler does next." Rose said.

"And knowing him he's sure to summon something strong." Sara pointed out.

"So you survived," Crowler announced, holding up another card, "But it is short-lived! I use Double Summon. Rise, Yellow Gadget and Green Gadget!" Once he placed the cards on his disk, a yellow, mechanical robot with a giant gear for a back and a green mechanical robot with a gear for a body appeared. (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 4), (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 600/ LV: 4) "Now, Yellow Gadget's effect let's me bring a Red Gadget from my deck into my hand, but you have to worry about my next monster!"

"Next monster?" Jaden wondered.

"Yes my next monster because now I pay 500 life points for Ultimate Offering to tribute Green Gadget to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300/ LV: 6)

The Green Gadget vanished an in its place a machine with three heads appeared on the field and a snake like tail. It appeared to be made of rusted metal yet it could still do some damage.

Jaden: 3000/ Crowler: 3500

"And there's more to my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera," Crowler continued, "He gets an effect if I tribute Green Gadget, Red Gadget, or Yellow Gadget to summon him so since I used Green Gadget as the sacrifice he gains 300 extra attack points."

The mechanical chimera roared as it gained power.

"So Crowler managed to summon one of the Ancient Gear Gadjiltrons." Aryanna said, "This duel is getting interesting."

"Ancient Gear Gadjiltrons?" Syrus asked confused as he heard the name.

"For a Machine Duelist you have a lot to learn about Machine Archetypes Syrus." Rose sighed before Bastion explained.

"Ancient Gadjiltron Chimera is one of two Ancient Gear Monsters that gains an effect depending on which of the two gadgets are used as the tributes." Bastion explained.

"And since Green Gadget was the tribute then Jaden's going to be in for a world of hurt unless he can turn this around," Sara commented, "Since Green Gadget was used as the tribute the Chimera gains 300 extra attack points!"

"300?!" Syrus asked, "That's not so bad."

"Trust me Sy," The Jurrac Duelist pointed out, "The other effects are much worse."

Syrus was almost afraid to hear that as he, Bastion, Rose, and Sara turned back their attention to the duel.

"Now, I'll have my Yellow Gadget destroy your Avian!" Crowler announced as his new monster prepared to attack.

"Not so fast, Doc!" Jaden shouted, revealing his other face down card, "I activate Negate Attack, canceling out your attack and ending your Battle Phase!" In front Avian, a spiraling vortex appeared and bounced the Yellow Gadget right back to Crowler's side of the field.

"You are quite the little survivor," Crowler stated, "But no matter... on my next turn, I'll hit you with everything at once... and to be fair, I not even using my best monsters on you. And before I end it, I activate the Spell, Tremendous Fire! Sure, I lost just 500 life points, but you're losing 1000 life points yet again!"

Suddenly, a fiery explosion caught everyone by surprise as both Crowler and Jaden shielded themselves from the brunt of the attack.

Jaden: 2000/ Crowler: 3000

Jaden smirked, "That's going to be the biggest mistake you ever made!"

"What does Jaden mean by that?" Rita asked, "Crowler's got a strong Ancient Gear Monster on the field

"My move," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode! (ATK: 1200/ DEF: 800/ LV: 3)"

Flames erupted next to Avian. Inside, a woman in a skin-tight red bodysuit, with some of it cut to show off her grey skin and a golden headdress over her black hair with a white color at the ends. She shouted a battle cry, absorbing the flames into her body.

"And then, I'll use Polymerization to fuse her and Avian together and Fusion Summon, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! (ATK: 2100/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 6)"

The two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated. After the two monsters were done, a new monster appeared that had some of the same looks as Avian and Burstinatrix. It had one of Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. The only thing that neither monster had was the dragon-like hand on the monster's left arm.

"The only monsters you can defeat are that of my Yellow Gadget," Crowler noted, "But remember; another Gadget is lying in wait, and once my turn begins, my Dread Dynamos will take down your prized Fusion Monster."

"Lucky for me, I'm not done," Jaden announced, inserting his last card into his hand. "I activate Fusion Weapon, and it gives my monster 1500 ATK and DEF, since its level is lower than 7! (ATK: 2100-3600/ DEF: 1200-2700)" The Spell Card flashed, giving Wingman's dragon arm a golden aura.

Crowler gasped as he realized what was going to happen, and started freaking out inside his mind.

"Flame Wingman, attack Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera!" Jaden commanded. The Fusion Hero engulfed himself in an aura of flames, and then flew at a quick speed and charged the robotic Chimera into the ground, turning it into dust.

Jaden: 2000/ Crowler: 1000

"Now, the Flame Wingman's effect activates, dealing damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, and Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera's 2600 ATK points are dealt to you as Damage!"

Crowler paled as the Fusion Monster appeared in front of him, pointing its dragon arm at him. Then, he was subjected to a monstrous flamethrower that knocked him down.

Jaden: Winner/ Crowler: 0

"Jaden actually did it," Syrus cheered, "He won!"

"See Syrus," Rose pointed out, "We told you he could do it. And Bastion did you learn something from this as well?"

"That Jaden played his cards well?" Bastion asked.

"Yes and that the outcome of a duel can't always be mathematically calculated," Sara spoke, "Sometimes one card can turn it all around."

Chazz and his two flunkies were also watching and they too were shocked at the outcome.

"I can't believe that guy beat Dr. Crowler," Raizou commented, "And he even had his Chimera out."

"Chazz, this guy's going to be a tough duelist," Torimaki said, "He may be the next king of games after all."

"He's just a lucky punk," Chazz snapped, "Crowler wasn't using his best monsters for this duel. If he had he would've lost. Speaking of which those Thompson Sisters are going to pay for slapping me upside the head earlier."

Aryanna, Reina, and Rita were on the stands yet they could hear what the three Obelisk Boys were saying.

"Same old Chazz," Reina sighed, "He hasn't changed a bit since the defeats Sara, Rose, Rita, and I handed him before he went to prep school."

"You mean to say that you faced Chazz Princeton in a duel and beat him?" Aryanna asked.

"Yep and we didn't even need our rarest or our strongest monsters to do it," Rita pointed out, "We were trying to make a point to Chazz about how any card can be effective but it seems he hasn't learn from his defeats."

"No matter, at least your other sisters can probably face him. Speaking of whom, one of them is about to duel next."

Reina and Rita turned to see that Maria was about to duel next and they were as excited as Aryanna was at seeing her in action. Then Yukie was going to be the next duelist after her and the last one for this crop.

Maria stepped up to the arena where she faced her Proctor. She was a beautiful Hispanic girl with long flowing black hair, brown eyes and gorgeous D cup breasts. She wore a simple black t shirt and jeans.

"So you're Maria Thompson huh," The Proctor asked, "Your older sisters have good talent now let's see if you have it as well. You know the rules you win you're in, you lose well better luck next year."

"I don't intend to lose." Maria said boldly as she activated her duel disk.

"Game on!" Both Maria and the Proctor yelled in unison.

Maria: 4000/ Proctor: 4000

"Well, I do believe I'm first," Maria announced, drawing her sixth card. "I activate Cost Down, discarding one card from my hand to decrease the Monsters Levels by 2 inside my hand." After activating her Spell, she discarded one card. "And thanks to this, I can Normal Summon Ally of Justice Clausolas in attack mode! (ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 6-4)"

In a flash, a large Machine swooped onto the field; built in the shape of a large condor or other bird of prey with bronze armor, with large wings and razor-sharp talons.

"Let's see what this monster can do," the Proctor announced, drawing his sixth card, "I activate Polymerization to fuse Gilasaurus and Kaitoptera to form my fusion monster, Horned Saurus! (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1000/ LV: 6)"

Maria gasped as she saw a brown velociraptor and a brown pterodactyl appear in the sky and was sucked into a fusion vortex. From the vortex, a giant, dark purple pterodactyl appeared with a horn on its head.

"And then, I activate its special ability," the Proctor continued, "This monster can attack directly during the same turn it was Fusion Summoned!"

The crowd exclaimed wildly as the giant Fusion Dinosaur flew overhead and struck Maria down with a swift tail whip.

Maria: 2000/ Proctor: 4000

"That's a test deck!?"

"It attacks directly on the turn it was summoned!"

"Glad I didn't have to face that deck!"

"This is bad," Syrus panicked, "Your sister's gonna lose."

"Relax Syrus," Sara assured, "Horned Saurus can only do a direct attack on the turn it was fusion summoned. He cannot attack directly again."

"You know this how?" Bastion asked still stunned seeing the power of Horned Saurus.

"Because I have a Horned Saurus of my own thank you very much," Rose said pulling out her copy of Horned Saurus as proof. Bastion and Syrus were stunned to say the least. "Horned Saurus is the reason I got in the academy last year."

Several test duelists were still in shock at the turn of events. Still, Maria was able to pick herself up.

"You have to be ready for anything applicant," the Proctor announced, signaling the end of his turn, "If you can't cut it; you don't belong here..."

"At least she has a monster to stand up to that crazy card..." Syrus stated.

"Sy all cards can stand up to something like Horned Saurus," Rose pointed out, "All cards also have a weakness so keep looking for an opening."

Syrus nodded at the advice as he continued to watch the duel.

"And then, I activate my Premature Burial Spell card," Maria continued. "By paying 800 Life Points, I can revive a monster in my graveyard!" When inserting her card, a red aura surrounded her, decreasing her points.

Maria: 1200/ Proctor: 4000

"And with it, I summon Ally of Justice Garadholg in attack mode! (ATK: 1600/ DEF: 400/ LV: 4)" In a flash of eerie energy, a Monster bounded to the front of him. It was a Machine of some sort, roughly in the shape of a large dog or fox, with bronze armor.

"Alright, applicant," the Proctor smiled, "Give me your best shot!"

"After activating Limiter Removal, I will," Maria giggled, inserting her next Spell Card, "With it, all my Machine Monsters ATK double and destroyed at the turn's end... but it won't matter! (ATK: 1600-3200) (ATK: 2300-4600)" Both monsters' systems started to overload, energizing them to the max.

"It's over!"

"Garadholg, attack Horned Saurus!" The fox machine leapt into action, pouncing the pterodactyl into the ground. And with several slashes with its claws, Horned Saurus was no more."

Maria: 1200/ Proctor: 2800

"And now, Clausolas will attack directly and end the game!"

The giant bird machine took flight and then descended quickly, striking the proctor into the ground and ending the game.

Maria: Winner/ Proctor: 0

Everyone in the Kaiba Dome saw how Maria was able to pull off that victory. Chazz and his two flunkies were watching but they had their own comments.

"She's tougher than I thought," Torimaki stated.

"She faced down that Horned Saurus easily," Raizou stated, "She could be a problem."

"She's just a lucky runt that's all," Chazz waived off, "The next second rate rat won't be so lucky."

Rose and Sara were also watching as Yukie got ready for her entrance exam duel. Yukie was very different from Maria. She had Silky black hair and looked to be Japanese/African American. She wore a grey vest over a white t shirt and a skirt and her D cup breasts framed her beautiful figure. Yukie also had amber eyes with traces of brown in them. She activated her duel Disk and prepared to face the proctor.

Yukie: 4000/ Proctor: 4000

"I'll start," Yukie announced, drawing her sixth card, "I summon Genex Controller in attack mode! (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 3)" A small robot with a huge head appeared in front of him. "And with one card face down, I end my turn! Let's go..."

"Alright, applicant," The proctor announced, drawing his sixth card, "I'll start with Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode! (ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1500/ LV: 4)" He announced. A burst of flames erupted in front of the duelist, bringing out a serpentine dragon, made of burning coal. "Next, I play the spell card Brain Control! By giving up 800 of my life points, I can take control of one of your monsters for the rest of the turn."

Yukie: 4000/ Proctor: 3200

A giant brain which unleashed a pair of blue hands took hold of Genex Controller and placed it onto the Proctor's side.

"Now I'll use both monsters to attack directly!"

Yukie braced herself as Solar Flare Dragon launched flames from its body, hitting her disk and then Genex Controller hit her with electricity from its 'eyes'

Yukie: 1100/ Proctor: 3200

"And then, I'll end my turn..." the Proctor concluded, "Genex Controller returns to you, however you lose 500 points due to my Solar Flare Dragon's effect."

The burning dragon unleashed a molten fireball from its mouth and shot it straight at the Genex duelist, knocking her backwards after Controller returned to her.

Yukie: 600/ Proctor: 3200

"It's my turn," Yukie announced, drawing her next card. I summon Genex Furnace in attack mode. (ATK: 2000/ DEF: 1300/ LV: 5)" A giant furnace-like machine appeared, emitting flames

"But that's a level 5 monster." The Proctor protested. "You have to sacrifice another monster to summon it."

"Normally, that would be the case. But thanks to Furnace's special ability, if I have a Genex Controller on the field, which I do, he can be summoned even without a monster sacrifice."

"Interesting..."

"Well, then it's time to give him a little tune-up!"

Both Genex Controller and Genex Furnace flew to the sky. Controller disappeared in a flash of light, leaving three glowing rings in its place. Furnace's solid body became transparent, revealing five shining stars. Heat then went through the small tunnel of circles, not leaving out of it. And just when the stars line up, they create a single ray of light which grew bigger and bigger until it even covered the ring-tunnel. When the light finally faded, a new monster took its place. Its mechanical arms were short and stubby, but gave off a fury of blue-colored flames from its shoulders. its eyes flashed the same color from its cylinder robot head. And its torso is a giant furnace with a window on its chest, the whole body supported by a small pair of legs. The machine's body gave off a burning cerulean glow. (8/2400/1200) "Meet, Thermal Genex! (ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200/ LV: 8)"

"What did she just do?" Syrus asked

"It's a process called Synchro Summoning. A specific monster called a Tuner can combine its level with a non-Tuner monster in order to special summon a monster called a Synchro Monster. A few prototypes have been released, but the main cards are still in production." Said Rose

Bastion and Syrus were shocked that such a method existed.

"Now then, gains a special ability, since I have a FIRE Monster in my graveyard, Thermal Genex gains 200 ATK! (ATK: 2400-2600)" Yukie continued, as the Genex unleashed blue flames from its body. "Now attack Solar Flare Dragon!"

The Genex monster unleashed a fiery coal out like a cannon, breaking the dragon apart into rubble and pixels.

Yukie: 600/ Proctor: 2100

"And that's not all. This is when Thermal's second ability kicks in. Whenever it deals battle damage, it inflicts an extra 200 points for every Genex monster in my graveyard. And since I have 2 monsters already..." Thermal channels the fire to the form of two fireballs in the furnace torso. "...you lose 400 life points. Go, Furnace Burn!" The giant furnace fired the two flames straight toward The Proctor.

Yukie: 600/ Proctor: 1700

"Next, I activate Call of the Haunted!" Yukie continued, revealing her face down card, "With this, I can Special Summon Genex Furnace from the graveyard!" The Trap card burst into flames, releasing the furnace-like machine onto the field. "Now let's end this!"

Genex Furnace unleashed a fiery beam from its body, striking the Proctor and depleting his life points.

Yukie: Winner/ Proctor: 0

"Congratulations Yukie," The Proctor said, "Welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you," Yukie said kindly.

"Our younger siblings are all in the academy," Reina cheered.

"The academy is going to get much more interesting," Rita smirked, "Hey Aryanna what do you think?"

"I think that with Jaden around Duel Academy won't be the same," Aryanna smiled.

"Looks like Jaden's going to have some tough competition ahead of him huh Rose," Sara asked.

"No kidding," Rose pointed out, "But I'm sure that our sisters will be good opponents for him."


End file.
